What the Movies Don't Tell You
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: The awkward scenes behind the kisses, the kisses in the dark, using a wall for support, the interruptions. Three times Jason and Reyna try(and sometimes succeed) in kissing like the love stories tell you. The humour in romance. K plus to be safe.


**Hola peeps. I know that I should be writing for my multi-chapter stories that all need updating, but for the life of me, I have no inspiration for them, at all. I think this is Apollo's punishment for demanding him to get out of my head last year. Then last night I got the idea for this, which I rather liked and I wrote it before bed last night, I tried writing a fourth scene... it wouldn't write. **

**Surprisingly, writing awkward kisses was easier than writing the kisses books and movies tell you about, it's not all eyelids flutter, heads tilt automatically, the worst thing that can happen is someone interrupting. I wrote some of the things that can happen during kisses that can spoil the mood, and I did it with my OTP, because I really wanted to write something for them, nothing came to mind.**

**Thank you Sunny(the unbirthday girl) for being so supportive of this idea.**

**For the record, I think I want this to be set in the time between The Titan's Curse and the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**I hope you enjoy this and I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan owns Jason Grace and Reyna. I just wrote in Cassie and Rudolph.**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

"Two minutes." Jason muttered as he slid onto the seat next to me, I shifted to make room for him and we shared an uncertain smile, I was perfectly aware of the New Year's tradition.

"Have you made your resolution?" I asked politely, Jason nodded confidently. "That makes one of us." I mused, Jason elbowed my arm gently, the start of a teasing smirk played on his lips.

"You haven't come up with a New Year's resolution? Want some help?" Jason offered, I shrugged, I didn't see the point in them, many people broke them within the first few months.

"I guess I could use some help, what's your resolution?" I replied, Jason slung an arm around my shoulder, which I delicately removed without hesitation.

"To go into new things with an open mind." Jason declared, I smiled and shook my head. "You could try to go into the year trying new things." Jason suggested, I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." I agreed, suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone started counting down to midnight.

_10_

Jason slipped his hand into mine.

_9_

I looked at him startled, but it was hard to see his face in the dim lighting.

_8_

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that Jason couldn't see me.

_7_

The hand that wasn't holding mine reached up and ghosted over my cheek.

_6_

My eyes flew open of their own accord in surprise.

_5_

My heart sped up as I sensed Jason coming closer, I kept my eyes open.

_4_

I put my free hand on his chest, it didn't stop him leaning in closer.

_3_

I sucked in a breath.

_2_

Jason's breath touched my face as he exhaled.

_1_

"Happy New Year, Reyna." Jason murmured before he leaned in, our noses collided painfully as the clock struck twelve and began chiming, I reeled back and touched my nose tentatively, it hurt a little but didn't feel bruised, the lights flickered on and I shared an awkward smile with Jason. "Sorry." He apologised, I rubbed my nose and chuckled.

"It's fine, it's late, I'd better go." I excused myself and left the party.

* * *

"Happy Birthday." Jason said, pressing the small, wrapped box into my hand, I gave a wry smile and leaned against the door of the fourth cohort's barracks, Jason stood in front me with a beaming smile.

"Thank you." I gingerly unwrapped the present to find a dagger sheath. "It's beautiful." I whispered, Jason's smile turned bashful.

"It was nothing." He mumbled, I grinned and exchanged the sheath on my belt, slipping my dagger into the gift, it fitted perfectly.

"It was certainly something, Jason, I've seen this in New Rome, I know how much it cost." I retorted, Jason crossed his arms casually.

"Honestly, Reyna. It was no big deal." Jason insisted, I narrowed my eyes at him and leaned forward.

"At least let me repay you with _something_, you spent a lot of money on me." I said stubbornly, Jason pursed his lips together and looked at me, I met his eyes, not backing down from the silent challenge. Finally Jason looked away and I smirked gleefully. "I cannot wait for your birthday." I taunted, Jason leaned closer to me, I leaned back.

"If you're taking requests for my present, I'd like this." With that Jason leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss, I stood there rigid for all of three seconds before my eyelids fluttered closed, romance novels really didn't gloss over the truth in some places. We parted after a few seconds and I stepped back, my back pressed against the stone wall, reassuring me that I would be supported.

"That was certainly something." I muttered, Jason's smile bloomed into a full-grown smirk as he stepped forward, I leaned back as fast as I could and my head collided with the stone behind it, I shot forward again, my hand going up to touch the back of my head.

"Are you okay?" Jason's smirk quickly turned to worry as he put his arms around me, I squirmed in his grip. "Stop moving, I'm checking you out." I snorted and Jason laughed as he realised what he'd said.

"If you're '_checking me out_' I think I'll find a proper medic, they'll check me _over_." I ducked out of Jason's grip and began walking away.

* * *

"It's nearly curfew." I mumbled, Jason smiled as his position kept me perfectly trapped. "Someone's going to walk by and catch us." I added, trying to get Jason to back to his barracks before either of us got in trouble. "_Jason_." I hissed urgently.

"Give me a goodnight kiss first." Jason taunted, I scowled at him, he didn't seem to take the hint.

"_No_, go to your barracks." I demanded, Jason didn't move, it was like he was trying to get us caught. "_Do you want to be the topic of Camp Jupiter's gossip for Jupiter knows how long_!" I whispered furiously, Jason raised his eyebrows at me curiously, he knew me so well.

"I didn't know you cared about such trivial things." He remarked slowly, I glared.

"I don't. Normally." I answered, Jason smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear, his lips brushing my cheek.

"So what's the problem." He breathed.

"Jason, just _go_." I insisted, he didn't move for a few seconds and when he did it was to look me in the eyes.

"This isn't about us, it's about everyone's opinions, isn't it." Jason asked, I looked away.

"Partially." I said casually, Jason raised my chin to look him in the eyes again.

"Why should we care, us against the world, remember?" Jason teased, I smiled and he laced our fingers together.

"I remember. Goodnight, Jason." I replied, Jason leaned in for the kiss he was so persistent about, our lips were about to brush the door I was leaning on swung open and I flew backwards. I gripped Jason's hand tighter but I had all the power and he toppled on top of me in front of my cohort.

"Well, this is awkward." Cassie, who had opened the door mused as she looked down at us, Jason quickly scrambled up and offered his hand to help me. I ignored it and stood up trying to maintain my dignity.

"What is everyone looking at, it's nearly curfew." I reminded the stares, everyone snapped out of their trances and began doing whatever they had done earlier, I turned to Jason with a look. "_Centurion_ Grace, I believe it is almost curfew." I said, Jason checked his watch before pecking me on the cheek and flying out of the building, I didn't even glance at him as I closed the door.

"How long have you been dating Centurion Grace?" Cassie asked as soon as the door was closed, I looked at the other Centurion, Rudolph Welch, to see him smirking intently.

"Lights out." I called.

* * *

**I don't have a favourite, I seriously tried and I couldn't decide my favourite, it was all too perfect. But if you have a favourite scene then feel free to tell me which was your favourite, I'd love to hear. My favourite quote was _"Stop moving, I'm checking you out." "If you're '__checking me out_' I think I'll find a proper medic, they'll check me _over_." I'm sorry, but that just cracked me up.**

**Anyone else excited for October 8th? It's the release date for the House of Hades, Rick Riordan said it himself yesterday during a Q&A or twitter, I missed the time but I read what was asked and answered, check it out on twitter.**

**That's all folks, for now.**

**Peace, Love, LOVE STORIES CAN LIE!**

**Love Always, Jeyna. X**


End file.
